When The Day Met The Night Panic! Fanfiction
by kingoftheuniverse
Summary: When aimi meets panic at the disco at school her whole life gets turned around
1. Chapter 1

When the moon fell in love with the sun...

As the new boy came in and sat next to me, I started to worry.  
>Did my hair look okay?<br>Was my eyeliner smudged?  
>Was I ugly?<br>When I looked over to see what he looked like, I noticed he was looking at me too. Almost as soon as I turned round, he looked away, so I tried to get his attention by whispering to him.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Oh hi, I'm Spencer, what about you?"  
>"My names Aimi, I take it this is you first day right?"<br>"Oh, um, yeah, I was just wondering, would you mind showing me around? I mean you probably won't want to bu..."  
>"Of course I'll show you round, pas me your timetable; I wanna know how many lessons we've got together."<br>Spencer passed me his timetable, and I noticed he had little scars running up his arm to the inside of his elbow, when he noticed I had seen, he quickly drew his arm back and pull his jacket sleeves over his hands. By this time I had taken in almost every detail about him, longish floppy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and adorable smile.  
>When I looked at his timetable I noticed that we had all our lessons together.<br>Poor kid, stuck with me all day every day!  
>When I told him the 'good' news he was practically over the moon, but he wouldn't say why.<br>As soon as we got out of tutor, I walked with him to our next class, which just so happened to be music, when we got there, he must have seen someone he knew because he wandered off to find them.  
>While I was picking up a guitar, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Spencer and what looked to me to be one of the hottest boys in our year, even if he was new!<br>"Hi I'm Ryan, I take it your Aimi?"  
>"Uhhh, Yeah. Yeah I am!"<br>When I look past Ryan, I can see Spencer walking off in the other direction.  
>"Where's Spencer going?"<br>"Well, I think he's going to find Brendan and Jon, It's that or he wants to find the drums!"  
>"He can play drums?"<br>"Yeah, well ask him, he's coming back already, and he did get Jon and Brendan."  
>As Jon and Brendan walk towards me, I notice that the one on the left is singing.<br>"Who's that, singing?"  
>"That's Brendan, he's really good!"<br>Spencer comes forward to introduce us to Brendan and Jon.  
>"Aimi this is Brendan and Jon!"<br>"Hi Aimi! Please to meet you." Says Brendan as he shakes my hand.  
>"Hi Aimi!" Says Jon, as he waves at me from behind Brendan.<br>"Hi guys! Umm Spencer, Ryan was just telling me that you play drums, Have you got a band?"  
>"Well, yeah, me, Ryan, Brendan, and Jon are in a band."<br>"What's the band called?"  
>"Panic! At the disco."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

All was golden in the sky...  
>"Ohh, that's cool, can I hear you guys play sometime?"<br>"Yeah, of course, you can come round tonight if you want!"  
>"Well as long as that's okay with you guys, then I guess so, I live on my own anyway!"<br>I agreed to go and watch the guys play tonight, so I told them I would be around at 4:30, I sprinted home, just because I had to do my entire make up again, and get dressed and shit.  
>at dead on 4:30 I arrived at the bus station, that would take me to Spencer's house, and because it was the only house painted yellow, the boys had told me not to bother with addresses and to just get on the bus and get off at the second stop and walk down the street til I found a yellow house.<br>When i got there, i could already hear the drums and guitar pounding out from the basement, but no bass, so i assumed that jon wasn't here yet.  
>i banged my fist on the door, so as they would hear me , but they didn't so i rapped my knuckles hard against the window and shouted 'I'm here' and still no answer. In the end i gave up and pushed on the handle, and thankfully they had had the presence of mind to leave it open.<br>As soon as i walked in, i growled at them in my deepest voice, "Hi."  
>There was a sudden scream and a crash, which i assume was someone falling over something, and then ryan and Brendan came creeping up the stairs, both with baseball bats, holding hands.<br>Just as they reached the top step, i suddenly said,  
>"aww, how cute!"<br>As soon as the boys heard me they leaped away from each other and looked at me and started to try and stutter out that 'nothing was going on' 'i was just scared' and a load of other shit.  
>"I know that you love him really ryan, don't try and hide it!"<br>"W-w-what are you talking about, why the hell would i love _him_?"  
>"Ryan i'm offended!"<br>"Oh, you know what i mean!"  
>I left the boys to sort out there little lovers tiff,<br>'Spencer? I'm here, the boys are just sorting out their little problems.'  
>'Oh, Hey aimi, what problems?'<br>'well i came in i growled really low "hi", although you know that part, and then Brendan and ryan came up the stairs with baseball bats, holding hands so i said "aww, how cute!" and they tried to tell me a load of shit like "we were scared" and then i said "ryan we know you love him really" and he said "why would i love him?" and then brendon got offended and they argued.'  
>As i said this two things happened at once; the first being spencer falling into a box of some sort 'cause he was laughing too much, the second being ryan and Brendan walking down the stairs, and mumbling to each other about 'you tell them' 'no you' and just going backwards and forwards like that for ages!<br>Eventually it was decided that ryan would 'tell us', so he told us to sit down and shut up because they had something serious to tell us.  
>'uhhh guys, me and Brendan are, kinda, well, y'know-'<br>'Umm ryan? Were never going to know unless you tell us you douche.'  
>'ohh, uhh yeah, well, me and Brendan might be dating...'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

All Was Golden When The Day Met The Night...  
>Spencer and I looked at each other, my jaw practically on the floor and Spencer grinning.<br>'Spencer, why are you grinning like a homicidal maniac, man? It's freaking me out!'  
>Brendan whined<br>'I knew it! Jon owes me $100 now!'  
>'W-w-what? You made bets on whether me and ryro were going out or not?'<br>'Yup, we did!'  
>'Spencer? Ry? Bren?'<br>'Oh hey Jon' Brendan and Ry chorused, and then carried on staring into each other's eyes like little love birds.  
>'JON! YOU OWE ME DUDE!'<br>'O-o-owe you for what Spence?'  
>'Those two are dating! I need $100 Jon'<br>Spencer said motioning to the boys.  
>'Oh My God! Remember Boys. Love And Affection Causes infection'*<br>By this point I was on the floor laughing, and Ryan and Brendan were just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.  
>'Oh. My. God. Spencer that's just really weird! Isn't it Bren?'<br>'Ummmm, yeah.'  
>Jon was Counting his money into Spencer's hand, and the lovers were still staring at each other.<br>'Err, guys aren't you supposed to be rehearsing or something?' I Said.  
>'Oh yeah, c'mon guys, we do kind of need to do this rehearsal today.'<br>'Err, why is this one rehearsal so important?'  
>'Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, tonight we're gonna record the songs tonight and send a link to pete wentz, just to see if he actually reads it or hears it or whatever.'<br>'SPENCER... Crap i don't know your full name. What is it? Hang on i need to know all your full names, in case i need to shout at you.'  
>'Well mines Spencer James Smith'<br>'Mines Brendan Boyd Urie'  
>'Mines Ryan Ross_'<br>'Don't Even lie Ryan! Its George Ryan Ross III'  
>'Oh My God that is amazing!'<br>'Well i hate it.'  
>'Mines Jon Jacob Walker.'<br>'Okay I'll try that again. SPENCER JAMES SMITH you didn't tell me about you guys sending a link to pete wentz?'  
>'Err, i don't know?'<br>'Okay, anyway, i wanna hear some music now.'  
>So the guys started playing, and then Brendan sang, it was amazing!<br>'_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and under duress.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...<em>

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
>From that moment you'll be out of place and under duress.<br>I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
>Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...<p>

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
>Whoa, everything goes according to plan.<p>

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
>Because you say so under your breath.<br>You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>Never looked better, and you can't stand it<p>

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
>I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and<br>Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
>I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...<p>

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
>And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"<br>Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
>they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.<p>

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
>Because you say so under your breath.<br>You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>Never looked better, and you can't stand it<p>

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>I've never looked better, and you can't stand it<p>

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
>I've never looked better, and you can't stand it<p>

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
>I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.<p>

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
>I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.<p>

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
>I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.'<p>

__'Oh My God guys, Your amazing!'  
>'Thanks! Did you say that you could play drums?'<br>'Well, Yeah I can!'  
>'Well...'<br>'What?'  
>'Do you wanna play for a bit? Brendan will teach you the drums to one of our songs.'<br>'You Sure thats okay Spence?'  
>'Yeah Course!'<br>'Okay, Bren, come teach me your song!'  
>'Hang on, i'm just going to collect the pizza, freestyle for a bit?'<br>'Okay, Is anyone staying?'  
>'Ryan is.'<br>'Oh Okay!'


	4. Chapter 4

When The Sun Found The Moon.  
>'<em>Drink Down That Gin And Kerosene, Come Spit On Bridges With Me...'<br>_My Phone started to ring, So I picked it up, And the Caller ID showed Unknown, As I picked it up, A familiar voice came from the other line.  
>'Hi, Is That Aimi?'<br>'Err, Yeah, Who's that?'  
>'Spencer, What Type pizza do you like?'<br>'Chicken and Sweet corn, and how the hell did you get my number?'  
>'Um, I borrowed your phone and put your number in my phone.'<br>'Okay... How Long You Going to Be? Ryan's complaining that he's hungry.'  
>'We'll be about 5 minutes okay?'<br>'Okay, see ya in a bit.'  
>'Bye.'<br>I shouted Ryan and told him how long the pizza was going to be, and then went back to playing fall out boy songs on Spencer's drums.  
>When I looked up, everyone was staring at me, including Spencer, Jon, and Brendan, Ryan was stood with a huge pizza in his arms, and half a piece in his mouth, so I turned around to speak to them.<br>'What? I'm not some kind of freak show am I? Have I got a sticky note on my back?'  
>'No, you're just amazing at fall out boy songs!' Spencer said<br>'Ha-ha. No. Spencer's better.'  
>'Whatever Woman, Come get some pizza before Ryan eats it.'<br>'He looks like he hardly eats anything!'  
>'You know we have to get him a pizza all to himself, and he stills eats all out leftovers!'<br>'Oh! Okay I'm coming.'  
>After we ate the pizza, the boys recorded some of their demos to send to Pete, and we just messed around until about 10pm, the boys were all sleeping at spencer's, because his parents were away for the week, so they were staying all week, they asked me if i wanted to stop too, so i said yes.<br>Jon drove me to my house to get my stuff packed, i live on my own, because my mom walked out on me last year, because i was an 'Emo' and she hated me, i had never met my dad, so i was all alone, I had no friends to sleep over, so i was hoping that the boys would stay nice and be my friends, as cliché as that sounds.  
>We drove back to spencers and we ended up back in the basement playing music again.<br>'Don't your neighbours get pissed off with you?'  
>'Did you not notice? I have no neighbours!'<br>'Wow that is epic!'  
>'Lets play 21 dares?'<br>'Okay!'  
>The first dare went to brendon, we all said he had to make out with ryan.<br>He Did.  
>Ryan had like the worst sex hair ever.<br>the next dare went to me, i had to lick jons face, it was hilarious actually, 'cause his laugh is the most girly thing ever.

Next Chapter up soon, i'm on holiday so me and my friend Are always on our laptops all night.


	5. Chapter 5

She was drinking tea in her garden.  
>We played dares until 3am and then all crashed out on the floor in the basement.<br>When I woke up, I was all alone in the basement, and I had absolutely no idea how I got there, and i sat up and scream, thinking i had been kidnapped.  
>'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?'<br>'Oh, I remember now! This is spencer's house right?'  
>'Yeah?'<br>'Ohh thats okay then, i thought i had been kidnapped!'  
>Spencer and Jon came wandering down the stairs, and i jumped up, and walked over to them.<br>they turned round and walked straight back up the stairs, as we came up the stairs we walked in on ryan and Brendan making out on the sofa, spencer made a gagging noise, Jon burst out laughing, and i turned round, and walked quietly down to the basement.  
>when i got down there, i turned around to see spencer and jon running down the stairs too, screaming 'My innocence!' 'I must tear out my eyes, and cleanse my soul!'<br>Me and the two 'scarred for life' boys, ended up playing Guess the Song, Mine Were all really easy, because they were either Fall Out Boy, or Green Day, but the boys came up with some fairly good ones.  
>After playing that for three hours, we headed back upstairs, and thank the lord, Brendan had gone out with ryan, hopefully for a while, because that way our poor eyes wouldn't be abused.<br>We all sat on Jon, for no reason at all, but when i got up to go and get soda from the fridge, i turned around, to find that Spencer had fallen asleep, on top of Jon, and Jon had his arms around his middle, so i yelled really loud,  
>'Oh my god guys, is there nowhere in this house where someone is not getting sexually assaulted in some way?'<br>Just as i said that, ryan and Brendan walked through the door, i managed to get a picture of spencer and Jon on the sofa, spencer woke up, tried to stand up, ending up in a pile on the floor, lieing on top of Jon, Brendan diving in and ryan sitting cross legged on top, and me taking a video!  
>From nowhere (litterely, i couldn't see him!) Brendan started singing.<br>'Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears, keep telling yourself, "I'm a diva"'  
>then Ryan started to sing another part from that song.<br>'Haven't you heard that i'm the new cancer.'  
>Then the rest of us sang the next line.<br>'Never looked better, and you can't stand it.'  
>we were all on the floor laughing, and went down to the basement, and the boys got dressed up and put make up on and did a 'concert' for me, they were actually amazing, and the clothes were pretty cool too. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugghhh Been to long my lovely people  
>_<strong>

Under the green umbrella trees...  
>for the rest of the week we did practically the same, and on the last night we had a random game of truth or dare...<br>I took truth constantly, and ended up telling the boys about my 7 suicide attempts, and then about living on my own, with no friends, they looked completely shocked, and then their mouths practically fell off when i showed them the lines of scars going up my arm, until spencer showed them his, whaich was when Brendan ryan and jon started to say shit like  
>'OMG Spencer, Aimi, why?'<br>I just broke down into tears, because i didn't want to tell them about mum, and how she beat me and then drank herself to death.  
>at the end of the night, i had learnt how ryans dad beat him and drank, revealed my mums death, and how i always felt unloved, and when i said that the boys all said at once.<br>'You've got us.'  
>By this point my sobbing had subsided into tiny little whimpers, but i figured that now, at least, i had some friends.<br>all of a sudden, Ryan burst out,  
>W'e should all move in together!'<br>'Uhh Ryan? We have no money' Spencer reminded us.  
>'I have, My mum left me loads of money when she left.' I interjected.<br>'Okay then, lets go house-hunting guys!'  
>After 4 hours of looking around apartments, it was eventually decided that we should all move into my house and use the $70,000 that my mum left me, to decorate with. <p>

**Sorry this is so short, i figured i should give some indication of the fact that a) i'm alive b) i am carrying this on.  
>so sorry its kinda fillerish.<strong>


End file.
